Romeo & Juliet
by andy mith
Summary: What's going on? Relena just woke up and everyone is calling her Juliet... what could possibly be going on? Well to find out yuo have to read this part or you'll be lost.
1. Default Chapter Title

All right this is it! The next part of Romeo and Juliet, this part is really cute, especially at the end! Hope you like it, and please leave a review to prove that you did.   
  
Chapter 1: Blank Thoughts  
  
As she woke up from her deep slumber, Relena could not at all remember what had happened to her. She looked around the strange area witch she was in and found her self in a different room, and it was surly not the gym that she had fallen asleep in.   
"Juliet! Such a young lady as thou should not stay locked up in a room all day!" A voice Shouted, and we out thinking she answered back.  
"Yes, as you say father! She replied in an English accented way. "Where on earth did that come from?" She thought. She got out of the feathered stuffed bed and immediately went toward the dresser in the far corner of the deem room. She opened it and took out the first dress she saw. How did she know where everything was in this strange room? She couldn't quite make it out until she put the dress on and looked at her self in the mirror.  
"Ah! What happened to my hair? It's not mine! And my skin it's so pale! I look like I haven't been in the sun in ages!" She said in a low voice. Her hair was now curly and tied up in a bun, and her skin was pale as if she hadn't had a tan in years. She was now dressed and ready to come out of what she thought was her room. As she opened the squeaking door there was a man standing in front of it looking strait ahead of him, it was Trowa!  
"Come Ms. Juliet your father awaits you down stairs." He said not quite looking at her and looking ahead instead.  
"Trowa? Trowa what happened to you? What are you wearing?" She said hugging him with joy.  
"Relena? What are you doing here? And how did I get into this waiter soot?" He said looking at him self, "And I wouldn't talk, you look as bad as me!" He said looking her over.   
"I have no clue but I better get down there and explain to everyone that there has been a mistake of identity, or god knows what will happen next!" As they both walked down the stairs they saw an old man glairing at them.  
"Servant, give leave awhile," he said to Trowa, "I will call when I need of your service." Trowa left the room quickly turned the corner and stopped to lichen to the old man's words to Relena, if anything happened to her he would at least be there to help.  
"Father, I am here. What is your will?" She asked politely. Again she could not believe that she was speaking in such a manner, and wasn't she supposed to tell him that she wasn't Juliet? Her father looked her over turning around her like a vulture waiting for it's pray to fall; he took a look at her face and shook his head.  
"Have I really raised such a child?" He said putting his thumb and one eyebrow and his index on the other to stop it from twitching. " I do not ask of much, be ruled by me, and forget to think of him, he is not worth your failure in life my child!" He said still walking in circles around her witch made her dizzy.  
"Father I know not what you speak of, what do you mean by HIM?" Relena answered confused, who did he mean? She really had no clue, and why did he think she was Juliet? She didn't look a thing like her.  
"Do not mock me child, I am older than you and you know who I speak of, I speak of that reached Romeo over who you drool day and night child!" He said looking strait at her witch made her feel really uncomfortable.  
"Romeo? Who is?" She stopped as she remembered about Heero and the others. That's what was going on! They had been brought into the play, but how? "Those dirty little creatures", she thought. And if that really had happened where could the others possibly be? Where had they all landed, and who's place had they took? She only knew that she was Juliet and Heero Romeo, she did not have time to think it over because as she did a servant made his appearance.  
"Pardon the interruption sir, but young Lady Scallion is at the door and wishes to speak to you Sir, should I let her in or let her know that you're busy and will talk to her lather on? He said handing Mr. Capulet a note witch looked very important with all the little designs on it. Mr Capulet took a look at it, and looked back up at the servant.  
"Let her in, she seems to have important business. He said looking back at Juliet.   
  
A rather very young looking girl entered into the room, her hair was tied up in a bun like Relena's and her blue dress touched the ground.  
"Young Lady Scallion, it "tis a thi pleasure to have you here," he said showing her in. The girl looked very familiar, but Relena could not tell for sure as she had not seen her face yet.  
"I do not come here for pleasure, I come here because I have duties to attend to," She said sounding pretty angry or serious, Relena wasn't sure witch it was and she didn't really tell.  
"Of course, I will go get the papers," he said leaving the room. "Saved by the bell!" Relena thought to her self still looking at the young girl... or Lady as they called her.  
"Um excuse me..." She started to say but she did not have time to finish because before she could say anything more the girl turned around and hugged her.  
"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I mean not that I don't want you here or anything, but I haven't seen anyone else and I was starting to freak out! Where are we? The girl said. It was Hermione, Relena could not believe it she was so happy. They hugged, looked at each other, and started laughing.   
"You haven't seen ANYONE else?" Relena asked hopping to hear a "Yes".  
"I MIGHT have seen WuFei but I'm not sure if it was him, he was far away and that's about it," She replied fixing her hair.  
As Relena was about to say something another servant walked into the room, she looked at them and opened her mouth wide open.  
"YOU GUYS GET TO WEAR THOSE NICE DRESSES AND I GET THIS BLACK PEACE OF CRAP DRESS WITH EN APRON! WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed. Yup that was the first thing they herd Sandy say.  
"Nice to see you to Sandy! Relena said looking at her with a strange look, " see you found your way around," Relena said grinning at her, but with the look she gave back Relena didn't grin anymore. They started talking about what could have possibly happened to them in the gym.  
"I sure hope Duo is ok..." Sandy said quietly.  
"I thought you didn't like Duo, what happened? You change your mind so quickly?" Hermione said teasing her.  
"I don't like him! ... I mean as a friend I do but... You know what I mean!" She said crossing her arms, "Well tonight we got to meet outside, we can't talk here," She said trying to change the subject and checking to make sure no one was lichenin to their conversation.  
  
It was about eleven and all three girls where outside under the balcony talking about what was going to happen. They where all talking when they herd a cracking noise coming from the busses, they all jump back with fear.  
"AH! They all screamed at the same time.  
"Hey ease up, it's just me!" WuFei said pocking his head trough the busses.   
"Don't do that! You almost gave us all a heart attack!" Sandy yelled jumping at him and grabbing the collar of his shirt.  
"Hey don't wrinkle the shirt, it's new!" He said laughing and trying to get free of her gripe.   
"WuFei how did you know we would be here tonight?" Hermione asked pulling Sandy back beside her to let WuFei breath again.  
"I heard you guys talking today, so I decided to come a check up on you guys," Trowa said stepping out of the busses.  
"TROWA!" Hermione yelled jumping into his arms.  
"Wow, I never knew that you cared so much about me Hermione! I'm really touched!" He said sarcastically while hugging her back.  
"You two love puppies really discuss me, you know that?" Sandy said pulling Hermione back beside her, "Seriously we are in the middle of a situation here not on Tailor's Loving Reunion Show! Really." As they all stood there arguing about what could have possibly happened in the strange gym, they herd other noises in the busses. This time, not like the other time, they didn't jump; they just stood there and waited to see who it could possibly be this time. This time out of the busses came Quatre, Sally, Dorothy, and to Sandy's great surprise Duo!  
"DUO! I mean Duo, how did you guys know we would be hear." Sandy said blushing after seeing how Relena and Hermione looked at her.  
"With the noise you that guys where making, it wasn't really that hard to find you all!" He said laughing, he was about to put his arms around her waist but she pulled back turning around trying not to look too obvious. By the time she turned around Hermione was already talking to Trowa with her little smile across her face when see looked at Sandy.   
"Does anyone know where Heero is?" Relena said sounding pretty worried.  
"I talk to him today, but I haven't seen him since noon. He told me he wanted to explore the situation farther more, sorry Relena, but trust me when I see him I will send him to see you! I promise." Duo said looking at her with his big purple eyes.  
"It's ok He'll show up, I hope..." She said softly. It was very late when they all head back inside, about 1 or two, they weren't sure because for some reason their watches had all stopped. Duo was about to say something to Sandy, but as he tried to take her hand she pulled it back and walked away leaving him alone and confused in the darkness of the cold and gloomy night.  
  
It was the second sunrise and Heero still couldn't believe that they had actually been brought into the famous Shakespeare play of Romeo and Juliet.   
"I still can't believe this crape, I am in a play! This isn't possible, not literally anyway!" He said under his breath, "Well I better get up and go find Duo, the little squad probably found out something... well I hope he did..." He said getting up and out of bed. As he walked downstairs he found a sad and depressed Duo sitting on the couch with a very normal Trowa.  
"Trowa what are you doing here? And what is up with you Duo? He asked shacking he's head, if Duo was sad it most have been pretty bad what ever had happened.  
"Well Duo is upset because of Sandy, she is giving him the cold shoulder... And well I am here because SANDY chased me out of the Capulet's house when I asked her why she was giving Duo the cold shoulder, and you know how she gets mad!" He said laughing, but he stopped when he looked down at Duo.  
"I see... don't worry about it, she will come around, just like every other girl does," Heero said laughing. "So what about you and Hermione Trowa? Last time I checked you two where pretty close," He said lifting an eyebrow at him.  
"Um, well you know things cane happen," He said blushing a bit, "Besides right now we should be concentrating on how we are going to get out of this stupid play! And how to solve Duo's love problem..." He said under he's breath, but even that was too loud, because as he said those words Duo turned around and pushed him of the couch.  
"Ah! What was that for?" Trowa yelled rubbing his but.   
"Leave the guy alone Trowa, Sandy is difficult, we all know that... not to mention dangerous." He said with a smile on his face hopping to make Duo laugh a bit, but he didn't.  
"Heero if you made a move on Relena would she back off? Duo asked lifting his head up for the first time that morning.  
"Are you kidding? She would be all over me!" He said eyes wide open, "Don't worry she is just stressed, I'm positive!" They all stood there with out saying a word for several minutes until Trowa broke the silence.  
"Hate to interrupt our little silent moment but shouldn't we be concentrating on how to get out of this stupid play? He said around for any possible hints.  
"The only thing I can think of is finishing the play as normally as we can, witch would mean the death of Romeo and Juliet… and that's Relena and you Heero!" Duo said finally joining the conversation.   
"WHAT?" Trowa and Heero both answered, "There has got to be another way!" Heero said putting his hands on Duo's shoulders.   
"Surly but I don't see any other way, but then again we don't want to take that risk…" Duo replied getting up off the couch he had been sitting on for the past two hours, "Well my guess is that we try to keep it going as smoothly as we can, then we will find out what to do… hopefully before the death scene."  
"Well that means I should get back the Capulet's kitchen, I'll see you guys lather." He said waving as he left the room.  
  
The day had gone smoothly and everyone was getting use to his or her new environment… well almost everyone.  
"I don't cook, I never cook! So why am I in the kitchen? Trowa yelled.   
"Because if I cook there will be nothing left of the house!" Sandy yelled back at him. And two kept on going like that until the chef walk into the kitchen.  
"What do you think you two idiots are doing? He yelled. They both shut up and looked at him.  
"Um... well you see, we where..." Sandy Started to say.  
"Shut up, I don't want to hear an other word out of the both of you! Now get cooking dinner or I'll have you both fired!" He said leaving the kitchen saying something under his breath witch none of them understood.   
"Look what trouble you got us in Sandy!" Trowa said throwing salad peaces at her.  
"Me? You're the one that wouldn't shut up! Well it doesn't matter now, we've got to work together and find out how to cook a meal with out killing everyone," She said laughing picking off the salad from her apron. They both shut up and made a meal… well they hoped it was. It was now dinner and the whole Capulet family was sitting at the table eating the famous meal witch Trowa and Sandy had made.  
"This is excellent chef!" Mr. Capulet said holding his glass up to make a toast, "To our happiness!"  
"To our happiness!" The rest of the people at the table cheered. "Thank god they like it!" Trowa and Sandy both thought shacking hands, this was the first time that Sandy and Trowa had actually gotten along… and it would probably be the last, those two where like two negative magnets, you couldn't get them to agree in anything!  
"So about Duo?" Trowa started to say.  
"Don't even go there!" She said pushing him out of the way and bolting out of the room.  
"Well Duo wont be able to say that I didn't try." He said laughing trying to catch up to her.  
  
The night was still young when Relena snuck out to take a breath of fresh air. She turned the corner and bumped into something witch made her fall to the ground, or should I say someone!  
"Relena? What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked. She looked up to find Heero reaching for her hand to help her up.  
"HEERO!" She said getting up to hug him, "What are we going to do? If Duo's theory is right about this place we are going to have to die to get out! But what if it's permanent? I don't want to die! She said crying in his arms. Holding her tightly she rocked her lightly.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there is an other way. And I promise you that I will not let you die, never will I let you die!" At those words she started to cry even more, she never knew that his words could be so pure toward her. She always thought that she was a bother to him! As they stood there under the moon light Relena fell asleep in Heero's arms. Heero waited a while before waking her up; she looked so innocent in the angelic form. But he herd voices coming so he had no choice, they both left their own way with the same thought in their mind, "I will always remember this moment!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
There you have it! The first part of Romeo and Juliet, wasn't the end cute? Don't worry there is more to come… and trust me it all be good! Excellent in fact! Ok well hope you liked it! I know I loved writing this! Hermione_Grander should be coming up with the next part soon! Watch out for it and thank you for reading!  
  
§andy §torm   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Parting is such sweet sorrow isn't it? LOL, ya well anyway here is part 3 of the Romeo and Juliet fan fiction that me (§andy_§torm) Hermione_Granger and Azian Pride have been working on :0) I really hope you guys like our work because trust me it's a lot of work having to switch back and forth on "who" is writing "what"! But it's all worth it because it's for you guys! Tee Hee! And please REVIEW it!!! Thank you!   
Romeo & Juliet Part 3:   
  
Relena sighed as she looked through her window; being looked up in her room all day wasn't what she called fun! Why had the play gone so terribly wrong? And where was Sandy?   
"Gosh where is she? She promised she would come as soon as she was finished with her chores!" She said looking down at the rose busses beneath the balcony of her window. As she sighed again she herd the door open.   
"Damn it! Next time I agree to be in any play I am going to be a pampered princess!" Sandy said slamming the door behind her, "High noon already? And I aint even done yet, I just decided to take a brake…"   
"Poor baby, trust me I would switch places with you anytime." Relena said walking over to her handing her a cloth to wash her face with. The two girls sat there talking about what was going on and how Hermione's hand bleeding wasn't good news at all. Everything was fine until they herd someone shouting.   
"SERVENT! Get down here at once!" The voice shouted.   
"Oh no got to go, the chef is calling," Sandy said laughing, while running out of the room to the kitchen. She ran downstairs and bumped into about ten people on the way down. As she finally got into the kitchen she saw the chef with an unhappy face.   
"Yes Sir?" She said in a tiny voice witch was a little shaky, "What did I do wrong? I am in trouble?"   
"Dear child, you are becoming paranoid aren't you?" He said laughing at her. She didn't know why he thought her freaking out was funny but as long as she wasn't in trouble she was happy.   
"So then why am I here? It's something good, though, right?" She asked, waiting for an answer.   
"Ah, tonight there will be love in the air!" He said dancing around the kitchen. "Hmmm…"   
"What? Love in the air? English please?" She said looking at him as he where crazy, which, of course, he was.   
"There's going to be a ball tonight!" He said shaking his head, this time doing a twirl around the cutting table.   
"Which means…?" She said stile confused.   
"We must prepare the food for the guest, ignorant child!" He said walking around the kitchen bringing out his "good" pans. "Tra-la-la…tis a wonderful day, tis a joyful day," he sang, causing Sandy to winch at his horrible tune.   
"I knew that!" She said glaring at him, "I meant what is the ball for?"   
"It's a Masked Ball! It will be to determine who Mr. Capulet likes better to become Miss Juliet's future husband, now isn't that cute?" He said still twirling around the kitchen. Sandy's mouth was wide open, she couldn't believe what he had just said, and there was absolutely nothing about marriage in the play. She was about to say something when someone else walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey there kiddo." Trowa said entering the kitchen ruffling Sandy's hair. "What's new?"   
"Well first of all my name isn't 'Kiddo', second of all you don't touch the hair, third of all where the hell have you been all morning? And last but not least we got a lot of work to do because there is a ball tomorrow… pardon, a 'Masked' Ball!" She said putting her fingers up to do the quotation marks.   
"Does that mean that we can go?" Trowa said looking pretty interested.   
"If we are finished preparing everything." The chef said poking his head back into the kitchen looking at the both of them just standing there surprised, than he left again. Sandy looked to make sure that the chef was gone for good then walked back over to Trowa.   
"Um, there is one more thing, it isn't any regular ball… It's to decide Relena's-I mean Juliet's future husband…" She said looking at his face that was slowly turning white, or red she wasn't exactly sure yet because it kept crossing over. Sandy herself was getting sick at the thought.   
"What do you mean her future husband? That wasn't in the play… was it?" He said really confused now. "We have to ask Hermione! She brought the book with her!"  
"Well, I'll ask her later, besides it's just a play… We WILL get out! But right now we got to get to work or we'll never go to go!" She said looking for the ingredients the chef had left her. "Um… Trowa, I'm going to need your help!" Sandy said sweatdroping, but Trowa wasn't around anymore. "Trowa? TROWA! Oh no, where oh earth did he go off to?" Looking at the ingredients and directions which seemed like Greek to her, she almost fainted.  
Trowa had just snuck out of the kitchen, and he knew Sandy would kill him, but he had to go tell Heero about the "Masked" Ball. As he knocked at the Montague's door a servant opened it, it was WuFei.   
"You? What do you want?" WuFei said looking pretty pissed about something.   
"Hey ease up a bit Wu-Man, just here to tell you guys some news." He said with his hands in his pockets, "Because I imagine that here you guys don't know anything."   
"Come on WuFei just let him in already!" Heero yelled from across the room, "So what's the big news?"   
"Well the Capulet's are having a 'Masked' Ball tomorrow, we can all go but we got to dress up or they'll recognize us." He paused for a moment and kept on going, "But there is some bad news, there has somehow been some changes in the play."   
"What do you mean CHANGES?" Duo said getting up.   
"Well for some reason this ball is to…"   
"To what?" Heero said getting impatient.   
"To decide Juliet's future husband!" He said spiting it out quickly.   
"WHAT?" they all shouted at once.   
"That wasn't part of the script!" Heero shouted out, "And neither is half the stuff happening! What on earth is happening?"   
"Come on Heero its not big deal, we'll just have to hold it up until we figure out how to get out of here. Besides it will be a cinch, we got Sandy and Trowa working inside the Capulet's house. He said smiling.   
"Oh no you don't! I aint getting my self-killed, Sandy can but I'm not!" Trowa said crossing his arms.   
"Come on guys! Who ever said that he 'would'find a husband, we'll worry about it later. Besides we should concentrate on how we are going to get into the Ball with out getting recognized?" Quatre added.   
"Hint Quatre, "Masked" Ball!" Trowa said shaking his head.   
"I knew that!" Quatre said sweatdroping.   
"Sure you did!" They all said laughing.   
"Shit… I better go, Sandy has probably burned down the house by now! Man is she going to be pissed at me for leaving her alone with the food." Trowa said looking at the big grandfather clock right beside him.   
"Let me go help her." Duo insisted.   
"What? You don't know Jack-shit about food so why would you?" He stopped and looked at Duo's glairing face.   
"I am going to be a dead man when Sandy gets her hands on me!" He whispered to himself as Duo left to go "help" Sandy. The second he stepped out the door they laughed their heads off except for Heero, he never laughs!   
"I have a feeling he'll be back soon," Quatre said looking out the window to see how far he had gotten.   
"Really? I bet you 20 bucks he'll be back here in less then an hour!" Heero said looking at the clock.As Duo walked into the kitchen he saw Sandy running to each pan making sure nothing had burnt, she looked pretty busy so he decided to wait before making him self noticed.   
"This is why I don't cook, because when I do I never stop! Trowa where are you?" She stopped to think about it; "Probably with Hermione" She thought to her self with a smirk on her face.   
"Can I be of any help?" A voice said behind her. She turned around to see Duo leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.   
"Can you cook?" She said tipping her head sideways and looking at him with her big green eyes.   
"Well not really but…" He didn't have time to continue.   
"Then you're no use to me…" She said going back to her work and ignoring his existence.   
"Don't be like this Sandy, what is wrong with you?" He said standing his ground.   
"Nothing at all Duo, I just really want to go to the Ball thing, and if you don't know how to cook you will be in the way!" She said still not looking at him.   
"You know that's not what I mean! I mean why are you being so much like, you know weird all of a sudden. Cold just like Heero!". He said hopping she would look at him but she didn't, she just kept quiet and kept on going from pan to pan. He was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.   
"If you really want to help, just make sure that the vegetables in those panes don't get stuck to the bottom and that we have to scrape them off." She said handing him a spatula with a strait face.   
"Wow cooking vegetables, what an honor." He said taking the spatula and heading over to the vegetable pans. They didn't talk for a while, probably for the better because neither of them really had anything interesting to say to the other. It was around 5 o'clock when Sandy put everything into the cold room.   
"There that will do for now, I'll help Trowa do the rest later." She said sitting down at the counter where Duo had been sitting earlier. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just that times have been difficult and I loose my grip sometimes." She said looking down at the brown counter.   
"No it's ok really, it isn't your fault." He said lifting her chin up with his hand, then pushed her hair out of her face. They where now looking at each other inching closer, their lips where about to brush when Sandy caught a glance of Trowa who was standing in the door way. She pulled back and made Duo fall off the stool forward onto the ground, than she bolted out of the room pushing Trowa out of the door way, and running up the stairs to her room.  
"What the?" Duo mumbled getting up and looking around the see what had just happened. "TROWA! What on earth are you doing here? Look what happened because of you!" Duo yelled getting up. Trowa didn't say anything but he looked like he was about to burst out laughing,   
"Well?" He said looking at him with a "Heero" glare. "What do you have to say for yourself? The Shinigami wants to know, Heavyarms."   
"Ooops?" He said trying not to laugh, "You'll get an other chance don't worry, I mean, hey, I'm sure she would have liked a more romantic place then a kitchen." He said, walking toward Duo and sitting down on the stool witch Sandy had been sitting on before. "She'll come to her senses, even though it might be best to wait for awhile, Duo."   
"For example?" He asked getting back onto his stool, sighing.   
"Well like um… like the Ball!" Trowa yelled hopping he had made a good chose. Duo looked at him for a split second. "I mean, that's the most logical place to get romantic, Duo, seriously."   
"And how do I do that?" Duo asked looking at him strangely, listening to every word.   
"No clue! Go ask Hermione and 'the girls'… they know this stuff, not me!" Trowa said, stabbing the counter with the fork that had been left there. Duo nodded his head and then banged his head on the counter. "hey, stop that, Duo! Don't worry. D'you want me to ask Hermione? No, um…okay." He stood up and placed a reasuring hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out for the best afterwards. Ever time."  
'SO CLOSE!' He thought, 'Why did she have to run away?' Since he was thinking to himself no one could answer his questions. So he got up and went to see Hermione and 'the girls!' to see what advice they could give. They know Sandy the best, too…  
As Heero walked into the garden he saw a figure, he was pretty sure it was Relena so he walked up quickly trying not to make a noise.   
"I know you're there, so just leave me alone." Sandy said putting her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth.   
"Hey chill Sandy, it's me Heero." He said walking up to her and sitting down beside her. "What's up with you? You look so down."   
"You don't know how right you are, I mean gosh I can't even… Forget it." She said lying back into the grass with her arms crossed under her head.   
"You know I've just noticed this but Relena and Duo are pretty alike." He said looking at the sky. She got up and just looked at him, "I mean mentally!" She looked at him again and just lay back down.   
"Hey Heero?"   
"Ya?"   
"When did you know that Relena liked you?" She said with a slight smile on her face.   
"Shit… I don't know, I mean maybe around like…That is none of your business, why do you want to know that?" He said looking down at her.   
"Well I just wanted to change the subject." She said laughing. "Hey look there is Relena!"   
"Where?" he said looking around, "Oh there she is, hey you mind if I go and talk to her for a bit?   
"Of course not!" She said still looking at the sky, "Go see her!" So he did. As he walked over to her he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" He said whipping the tears off her cheeks.   
"I've just found out about the ball!" She said crying even more.   
"So what's so wrong about the Ball?" He said trying to be "nice".   
"My father is afraid I will meet people there!" She said trying to stop crying. At that point Heero was worried, not at the fact that she was crying, but the fact that she was calling Mr. Capulet her father was the problem. It seemed that the longer they stayed here the more they got into their characters… example Heero was getting "Gooey", ewe!   
"So your point?" He said trying to come back to his normal self.   
"HE ISN'T LETTING ME GO!" She cried out. This time it was worse, she put her arms around his waist so he had no choice but to put his around hers.   
'Just great!' He thought, 'Now what do I do with her?' "I'll sneak you in!" he said with out thinking.   
"You will?" She said, wipping her red puffy eyes.   
"Yes, I will. Just stop crying over that." He said tugging her off, "Listen, it's late, I'll see you tomorrow, and don't worry I'll get you in!" He said walking away. "Great what have I gotten my self into now?" He mumbled walking away. Mean while Mr. Capulet was plotting the ball and marriage, little did anyone know this was going to be one heck of a Masked Ball!!  
  
There you go people! I hope you liked it! It will make you ponder for a while to don't worry! Tee Hee. Gosh well what was I saying? Oh ya, Hermione should be doing the next part shortly, I hope or I'm screwed. LOL. She will she will. Ya and Azian Tenshi "That's Azian Pride's new name!" will for sure do the death scene! It's her specialty. Also watch out for another part of stories called: "Take a Gundam Pilot to school day" It's a Humor and action series "oh don't forget the death scenes to!" Ya well anyway I got to go… I got a lot more stories to write, and to think this is all for the fun of it! §andy_§torm  
P.S: Our teachers think we are nuts… but we told them that we where only insane, there is a difference you know! LOL !  



End file.
